Mia and Me - Episode 220
Journey to the North is the twentieth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Equipped with the petals of the fiery flower, the friends and Varia set off to the North Horn. Rixel got a tip from his spy Varia and follows them. Plot At the farm, Mia wakes up to find that one of the lambs has somehow managed to get into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Violetta is annoyed that the unicorns in her books don't look like the ones she has met in Centopia, when she remembers Mia's book. While Mia is looking after the animals, Violetta makes her way to the farm and sneaks past Mia, Mario and Renzo into the house. As she hears Mia approaching, she hurries upstairs, finding Mia's room. Violetta finds the book The Legend of Centopia on Mia's bed, and begins looking through its pages. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, and hearing her approaching as her necklace starts to glow, Violetta hides in the closet, watching as Mia reads the runes. Arriving in Centopia, Mia goes to greet her friends, who have gotten into outfits made for the quest to the North. Mayla says she has made outfits for Mia and Varia too, to Violetta's surprise as she arrives. Mia suggests that Varia stay behind since the quest might be risky, but Mayla insists that Varia can handle it. Mia tells the group about the newest riddle, before she and Violetta head into the castle to get changed. Yuko comments that she's been noticing that Varia seems to show up whenever Mia does, and is starting to suspect it's more than mere coincidence. Rixel is getting ready to head out, with Gargona preferring to stay behind since the snowy area is essentially mostly water. Mia and Violetta have changed into their new winter outfits, and head out with Yuko, Mo and Onchao. As Rixel also makes his way to the North, he comes across some small, orange penguin-like birds. Gurga makes a crack in the ground, which the younger of the two birds fall into. Despite the new outfits, Mia's group are already feeling the cold and consume the petals from the fiery flower to stay warm. They notice the bird Rixel went past before, who is distressed because of the younger bird being stuck in the crack in the ground. Mia goes down to help the bird, bringing it back to its mother. As Mia and her friends head out, the mother bird calls out, and other birds begin spreading a message. A small flock of them notice Rixel approaching, and begin planning something. The birds send a giant snowball rolling down the path Rixel is headed. Rixel manages to dodge it, but it ends up blocking one of the two paths in the forked path, so Rixel heads down the other way. The birds call out to Mia and her friends flying overhead, and the group go to see what is up. Remembering the riddle, Mia realizes that the birds are trying to assist them, and work together to push away the snowball blocking the other path. Rixel finds himself reaching a dead end, before the giant snowball comes rolling back to his current position and hits him and Gurga. The effect of the petals from the fiery flower are wearing off, and Mo tells the girls to return to the palace. However, the birds have set up camp nearby, helping the elves stay warm. Yuko comments that the place seems familiar, and the group realize they've found the place shown in the vision Tessandra showed of Panthea and Ono's battle. The group explain to the birds what they are looking for, and the birds begin building something. Rixel finds the camp where the elves are, and decides to try to capture Onchao. Onchao decides to divert Rixel's attention, with Mia and Mo helping out while Yuko and Violetta stay behind and protect the village. Yuko gets stuck in the snow, and Violetta is unable to put out the fireball because her water shooter is frozen. Yuko manages to free herself and stop it, when she and Violetta notice an ice sculpture of a winged unicorn behind them. Mia, Mo and Onchao lead Rixel into a trap, and the birds send Rixel and Gurga floating away on a piece of ice. The group examine the ice sculptue, and find that the horn is missing. Onchao grabs an icicle and sticks it into the hole, creating a beam of light pointing to another island. Violetta wants to head back to the elves' palace, so Mo tells her to bring back the hot air balloon so they have a way to easily get back when they've found Ono. Mia and Violetta are returned to their own world. Returning home, Mario and Renzo ask Mia to come with them into town. Violetta tries to take another peek at Mia's book, but Mia returns to the room and takes it with her. Mario asks why she brought it along, but Mia doesn't give a clear answer. Violetta is annoyed that Mia took the book with her. Major Events * Violetta sneaks into Mia's room to look through her book. * She hides in Mia's closet as Mia reads the runes from the book. * The elves get outfits handmade by Mayla to venture to the north. * Yuko notices Varia leaves and appears at the same time as Mia. * Mia and the elves rescue a Bluebardo that Rixel endangered. * The elves and the birds trick Rixel into going the wrong direction. * The elves flower petals are wearing off and they gather around fires with the birds, realizing they are in the place where Tessandra managed to show the memories of Panthea. * The elves fight off Rixel, and notice an ice sculpture shaped like a unicorn. * They put an icicle where the horn is missing, and a ray of light leads to a nearby island. * Violetta says she will go back to get teh hot air balloon, but then Mia and her go back to their world. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "When you are lost be not afraid. Those you have helped come to your aid." * The bluebardos like to drink slush. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2